White LED (Light Emitting Diode) light emitting devices, which emit white light by a combination of a fluorescer and a semiconductor light emitting element such as a blue LED, have been developed as small and low power-consumption light emitting devices.
For example, a known semiconductor light emitting device has a configuration in which a fluorescer is coated onto an LED chip surface after the LED chip is die bonded to a leadframe or a conductive substrate and wire bonding is performed. However, in such a semiconductor light emitting device, the device is large and downsizing is impeded because members other than the LED chip such as the leadframe, the conductive substrate, the bonding wires, etc., are necessary.
In semiconductor light emitting elements, the surface area of the n-side electrode provided on the n-type semiconductor layer is often set to be smaller than the p-side electrode provided on the p-type semiconductor layer to improve, for example, the heat dissipation and the luminous efficiency. When downsizing the semiconductor light emitting element, for example, the n-type electrode becomes small and it becomes difficult to perform connections.